


Order the Stars

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus ponders his place in the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP 100 community on LJ. Prompt: _Star_

Sirius is the brightest star in the sky.

Regulus knows this long before he takes his first Astronomy lesson. His brother's smile, his charm, the way he lights up any room he sets foot in. The star called Regulus may be the dimmest of the brightest, but the boy is not.

He will never be the eldest, nor the most beloved, but his namesake is swifter than his brother's. Sometimes he thinks if he's quick enough, clever enough, he can surpass him.

If he ever learned that the star's dizzying rotation could one day tear it apart, it never took.


End file.
